The Experiments
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Nami and Kai,Orochimaru's lab experiments are running away from power-hungry ninja when Hanabi Hyuga saves them. As Hanabi tries to figure out who their  sister is, Karin is searching for Nami and Kai,and is getting tired of her act... Undecided pairings.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Kabuto would have died by now! I'll try and update this once every two weeks, my top priority is finishing string. But if I can, I'll update it more often. Hope you enjoy!*

* * *

_Many years ago in a small village_

The village was burning down and they were the only three survivors.

Karin looked at her siblings with tears in her eyes. She knew the danger that was to come.

"Kai, Nami, in a few minutes I will be taken from you, this is the one and only time I will tell you what is bound to happen so you must listen. Alright?" Karin prepared to give out the news.

"Nee-chan?" Nami looked at her sister to see if she was serious, and she was.

"Will we see you again?" Nami's twin brother Kai finished her sentence.

"Yes, you will…but you must not say I'm your sister ok?" Karin still gazed at her brother and sister, "Now, I'm saying this once and once only…"

_Years later- a base of Orochimaru's_

The young woman soothed the twins whispering words that no one else could understand.

"It's ok, it's ok. Kai, Nami you guys are doing great! You just have to bear through it a little longer, I promise I'll try my best."

Kai and Nami looked at their sister. They knew they were being selfish but they just couldn't help it.

Nami whispered an apology her sky blue eyes trembling.

Karin smiled warmly at her sister, "There's no need to apologize."

_More years later_

Hanabi Hyuuga was taking a walk to relieve her stress. Her sister and father had just had a **huge **argument and to be blunt, Hanabi was sick of it.

_Flashback- A few minutes earlier_

"NO!" Hiashi Hyuga bellowed at his eldest daughter, "I won't allow it!"

Hinata Hyuga glared at her father, "But it's my DREAM! Naruto-kun just wants to HELP!"

Hanabi felt like crying. Her sister was lying through her teeth and they all knew it. The only thing is that she didn't know why.

Then Hiashi slapped Hinata,

Hanabi looked in shock,

And the real argument just began.

The yelling continued to burn her ears.

As Hanabi watched, she was horrified from what was happening.

They were fighting, grabbing anything they could find and throwing it, lunging in a creepy yet kind of graceful fashion.

Hanabi ran away from her life as she knew it.

It all just happened so damned fast.

Her kind, loving , gentle sister was attacking her somewhat caring father.

Hanabi's eyes started to brim with tears.

She eventually slowed down to a walk, attempting to clear her head of what happened.

_Back to present_

Hanabi just kept on walking farther and farther away, not knowing and not caring where she went.

Until she found two people.

They were twins, brother and sister, with bright blue eyes and red hair.

Blood was all over the place and Hanabi knew they needed help.

"Sit down!" she ordered, "It'll make you heal faster!"

And that was the day that Hanabi Hyuga went missing.

And she disappeared with a brother and a sister, the twins' only words that actually made some sense were; "Onee-chan, can we be happy again?"

_Flashforward- a few hours later_

Hinata was crying her eyes out. How could this have happened? She said the words with sadness and a hidden anger.

Naruto was comforting her, trying not to cry himself.

Hinata continued to sob, trying to control herself, yet failing.

"All because of….." she murmured.

_Another flashforward- a week later_

Karin was tired of the damned act.

She was now sobbing in front of the Uchiha, but her inner was rolling her eyes and calling the man a "duck-butt assholish motherfuckin idiot". Karin was trying not to laugh at Sasuke's foolishness.

_God it's just amazing! _she thought gleefully, _how the hell did this guy ever get respected? Not to mention get fangirls! But this act as weak and helpless is getting on my nerves. If he tries a thing, I'll kill him on spot!_

Then, the pink haired girl showed up, intentions clear as day as she asked Sasuke if she could help him.

Karin and her inner complimented her, but knew it wouldn't work.

Then, she got captured by the nine tails jinchuriki, Naruto and realized something.

They used to be close friends, how the hell was their chakra so different?

She guessed that opposites attract.

_Around the same time- Kirigakure_

"Lemme get this straight," Mei looked at the three children, only ten years old.

"You ran away from Konoha after seeing your sister and father fighting, found these two, not knowing where you are, healed them enough so they could stay alive so they could get to a village, ended up here, refuse to return to Konoha because of fear, and want me to get you three a place to stay?"

Hanabi nodded, nervousness flowing her system.

"Sure no problem! I just gotta notify Konoha that you will be staying here!" the Fifth Mizukage smiled cheerily as Hanabi, Kai, and Nami looked at her in shock.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

AN: I know this chappie is short but I didn't know what else to type (and I don't want filler!). I'm currently working on string chapter 5 and am going to try and update this consistently! See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be a millionaire swimming in the oceans of Hawaii right now. I'm happy that I'm getting on top of things earlier! Hope you enjoy!*

* * *

_A few hours later- a small hotel in Kirigakure_

Hanabi Hyuga was worn out.

Taking care of these two twins was harder than she thought it would be.

Nami and Kai (she knew their names now were sleeping peacefully.

Then they rolled over, leaving a gap between them.

Kai got up a motioned Hanabi to come closer.

Nami got up too and dragged Hanabi into the large bed.

"Its better when Hanabi-chan's with us," Nami started.

"Hanabi-chan reminds us of onee-chan!"

And there they were, Kai at the left, Nami at the right, and Hanabi in the middle.

Even though they knew so little about eachother, they already wanted to be close to one another.

Just think of it as a mix of loneliness and nostalgia.

_Around the same time- Konohagakure-Hokage's office_

Tsunade sighed, "Damn that Mizukage, she makes it so fucking hard to negotiate!". She looked at the letter again:

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_I was doing some paperwork in my office (It's just such a pain isn't it! _ _) when I decided to take a break and walk outside. Then, I saw your Hyuga princess and a boy and a girl about her age (they were twins with sky blue eyes and red hair) who were all badly injured. I took them in, and since their injuries were so severe, I let them stay for a few weeks. It __will __be a while until they come back so the clan leader will have to talk to you and if necessary, talk to me about it._

_Ciao! _

_~Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage_

_PS: Congragulations on your birthday! Even in age, you are still as strong as ever!_

Tsunade took out her "red translation pen" and began to mark the letter.

After she translated the meaning of the message, she re-read it:

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I was relaxing in my office (the paperwork was just to goddamn boring, I just decided to let you the "paperwork queen" deal with it! It'll be there in a few days. Then I saw Hanabi Hyuga with two injured twins (sky blue eyes red hair, got it?). The Hyuga begged me for them to be able to stay because of family problems (talk to those hags for me!) and since you know how I am about that, I let them stay. Now, they stay for however long they want to stay, so talk to the dumbass clan head about it an __don't you fucking dare involve me__._

_Ciao Hokage! _

_~Mei Terumi, Godaime (why the hell do I always have to write that), Mizukage_

_PS: "Congrats' on your birthday! That genjutsu ain't gonna last forever! You're gonna be a hag before you turn sixty! Wait…you already are one!_

The Hokage twitched in anger and when Shizune came to get some sake to her, she looked in the room and prepared for the worst…

"SHIZUNE! GET ME MORE SAKE DAMMIT! THAT BITCH IS GONNA PAY!" Tsunade roared, waking up many residents of Konoha.

Shizune hurried at her master's order, both kages were actually good friends, but if you said it to either of them, you would feel their wrath.

The all-knowing Shizune delivered the sake and hurried back to the hospital, smiling the whole time.

_One day later-Hyuga estate_

Hiashi Hyuga looked at the Hokage, not hiding his clear distaste.

"So, my daughter saw an "argument" between Hinata and I, ran away from home, found injured children, took them with her, ended up in Kiri, and wants to stay there until she feels like it? That is beyond absurd." He looked at Tsunade with a steady gaze.

"Yes, that is correct," Tsunade responded, "if you like, you can contact the Mizukage yourself."

"As a matter of a fact," Hiashi replied, "I will do just that."

_Around the same time- Konoha jail cell_

Karin was impatient as hell.

She knew she couldn't escape at the moment, and had no way to contact Kai and Nami.

All she could do for now…was wait until an opportunity arose…..

_A few minutes later-an interview room in Konoha_

Hinata Hyuga calmly answered the questions Ibiki was giving her, until that one question…

"What were you two arguing about in the first place?" Ibiki asked the seemingly innocent question.

Hinata froze in shock…

_One week later-Kirigakure_

Three children were sitting down on stools, eating some ramen.

The white eyed girl was smiling, and looked cheerful, something that was rare for the "Hyuga Princess" but not so rare for the new Hanabi Hyuga.

Kai and Nami had changed her, and they were closer to her than most of her actual family.

But she still had yet to ask what had happened the day that she rescued them and how they got there.

And she planned to ask those questions today.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, what's wrong? You look upset!" Nami looked at Hanabi with concern.

"Yeah! Don't worry about anything!" Kai grinned.

Hanabi smied, she had to ask soon.

"Nami-chan, Kai-kun, what happened the day I rescued you two…and why did that stuff happen?"

The twins' cheerful look turned serious, and their bodies started to tremble.

"Well….it's hard for us to say right now," Kai started

"the things that happened are things that no one should have to experience." Nami finished.

"But Hanabi-chan deserves to know this," Kai said.

"she has saved us and helped us so many ways so many times!" Nami said.

"I think that onee-chan will be OK with us telling you." Kai smiled sadly.

"Because you are a good person Hanabi Hyuga, and we have learned to trust people other than onee-chan!" Nami said it in a cheerful, yet sad voice.

"It all started when we were five, and onee-chan was ten….our village was burning down…."

* * *

AN: And chapter 2 is done! I feel so happy that I updated this early on (yay me!). I'm currently going to focus on string chapter six (I'm around 20% to 30% done). Please R&R and tell me if there are any errors (like spelling, grammar, etc.) See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, why would I be writing this? Sorry for being on hiatus for so long, but I hope you enjoy!*

* * *

_Kirigakure-Mizukage's office_

"What…the hell?"

Mei Terumi twitched in fury at the letter in front of her.

The Hokage's notice was fucked but…

She had a feeling that the bastard would send a notice….but this notice was gonna be enough.

It could be absolutely goddamned insulting!

She sighed, she still had to edit Tsunade's letter:

_Dear Mizukage-sama,_

_Unfortunately, this letter had to be sent for the purpose of warning you that Hiashi Hyuga will be sending you a notice to return his daughter and "arrest the hooligans who took her". He didn't believe me, or you, one bit. Now, I forgive you for accidently sending your paperwork to me. I will send it back now. Hopefully, this reaches you before Hiashi sends his notice. Please, if there are __any __issues with this, please talk to Hyuga Hiashi or myself about it._

_Thank you for lending me your time,_

_Tsunade, Godaime Hokage _

She took out her "blue translation pen" and began editing, satisfied with her work, she looked at Tsunade's notice once more:

_Heyo Mei,_

_Unfortunately for you, I told Hiashi Hyuga to send you a notice if he wanted to, which he said he would. He didn't believe you and to be honest, I don't either! Now, here's your paperwork, I also sent all of Shizune's as well. She needs a break from it all, she' been stressed out lately You __better __do it bitch. I don't care which comes first, this or Hiashi's notice. But I hope this shoots a kunai right in your pride! And if you mention my name, you'll just get in more trouble! _

_Thanks a lot f***ker,_

_Tsunade (my last name isn't worth the time writing for you), Godaime Hokage_

Mei Terumi looked whispered some rude words, which and attendant giggled at.

The Mizukage then smiled.

"Say a word and I'll kill you."

_A Konoha interwiew room.-One day after the above._

Ibiki Morino was getting irritated with the Hyuga heir.

This was getting nowhere.

She was still refusing to say a word to him about his question.

She looked at him with those same cold eyes that almost every Hyuga seemed to have.

She smiled.

Then, Hinata said her first words in twenty four hours.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you that information."

"How come you didn't say that beforehand?"

"Because I needed to wait at least twenty four hours before saying so."

"On who's behalf are you refusing to answer a question for twenty four hours?"

Her face got serious again.

"I cannot tell you. I can only talk in another twenty four hours."

Ibiki sighed heavily, this was going to be long, long interrogation.

_Kirigakure-Ramen stand_

"When our village was burning down, onee-chan had a plan." Kai spoke in almost a whisper, full of fear and nostalgia.

"She said that there was a bad man coming to get us and that she would hide us with chakra." Nami's eyes were wide with the remembrance of the terror she felt.

"Then, she told us to hide before she got taken away." Kai looked downwards while speaking.

"But we got caught. And the man, if you could call him that, named Orochimaru, took us away." Tears started dripping from Nami's eyes.

"We saw onee-chan pretending to be in his ranks when we came. She managed to prevent us from becoming experiments, for a while." Tears dripped from Kai's eyes as well.

"Maybe you should stop, you guys are- " Hanabi began to speak, but she was interrupted.

"No no! We must say this so you can understand." Nami said. She then continued to speak.

"When onee-chan was out on a mission, Orochimaru took us into a laboratory of some sort and he put some stuff into us. Then, he told us he gave us an ability to blend into the environment." Kai's tears started to drip onto the ground.

"Then, onee-chan figured out what happened. She got so furious that she burned the whole lab down before he could get the ability himself." Nami was attempting to hold back, but it was all futile.

"After Orochimaru died, onee-chan had to pretend to like the Uchiha and went out to kill his brother with Juugo-san and Suigetsu-san…" Kai looked furious at this point, Hanabi assumed it was hatred for Sasuke Uchiha, who wouldn't hate the guy? (AN: Sorry Sasuke lovers, but I absolutely despise him and do hope that he'll get his butt kicked and soon!)

"And after they succeeded, the Uchiha took them for a revenge quest, teamed up with the Akatsuki, then when about to kill onee-chan, got stopped by Konoha and now onee-chan is in prison!" Nami looked sad and desperate.

But all Hanabi could do now was think….

What could she do now after hearing the story of her two now closest friends?

* * *

*AN: I'm sorry! I've just came back from hiatus with lots of new things to show! For the holidays, I'm going to be typing more and more for all the people who read! Happy holidays to all~ you'll be seeing a lot of me soon!

From your humble writer of fanfics,

Dreamswithjoy

Thanks Dr. Stilla Live for all the ideas and support!

Thank Healingknight for adding my stories as favorites and adding me as a favorite author!


	4. Chapter 4

* I don't own Naruto; if I did I would have killed Kabuto already! Woot! I finally figured out what to do with this chapter! My goal is to get to string chapter 10 and this to chapter 5 by Sunday, I hope I can get there. This one's gonna be a Karin and Hinata-centric chapter, full of Karin's true personality and hints of what Hinata's waiting for. But it will have Hanabi and the twins! When I get to my goal...I'm gonna do a Soul Eater fic…hope you read!*

* * *

_Konoha jail cell- a day after Kai and Nami's confession_

Dammit! She wanted to kill the bastard! He seemed kind enough when he saved her (although she was pretending to be weak, it's still nice being rescued by a handsome boy). But all he is now is revenge! Revenge! Revenge! Perhaps she should cut his chakra coils when she gets out of this shithole. Karin was furious. She was so damned close to her goal; she could taste it on her lips!

She swore that she would kill Sasuke Uchiha once she got out, even if he was already dead.

_Hinata-Interrogation room_

"It was done by myself and someone else…for the other person, you must wait another twenty four hours." Hinata's voice was monotone.

Ibiki just looked at her, two could play at this game, and soon enough, Hinata Hyuga would break.

And the secrets would flow into the public's curious ears.

But Hinata knew his goal; all she could do now was continue to wait.

_Please, come soon, I'm not sure how much more I can handle._

_Konoha jail cell- Karin_

She knew what would happen if she didn't escape soon, the consequences were too great for her to fail. She couldn't die yet, and she couldn't stay inside here as well.

Karin knew her mission ever since that fire five years ago.

She had to give Kai and Nami a life again, even if the price was her own death.

_Hinata-Interrogation room_

She sat there and stared at him, with coldness and patience.

He sat there with the same gaze.

But unlike Ibiki, who was fully awake, Hinata was unconscious, staring at him like a doll as her soul wandered off into a distant universe.

_Hinata's mindverse_

She wandered, looking for the one who spoke to her. The one who looked at her with those cold, transparent eyes.

Hinata wasn't sure if she could find her this time, she had been gone for a while now.

Hinata Hyuga would never tell anyone this, but she was unsure of herself.

She needed to see her so badly.

And there she was, looking at her with those eyes.

"Hello Hinata, I apologize for being absent during such a crucial moment, I had some last minute things to take care of. I do though; have information of your sister's whereabouts."

"Really?" Hinata look changed from nervous to pure glee.

"Yes, she is in Kirigakure along with Helio's host's little brother and sister."

"Ah, you mean Kai and Nami, Karin's little siblings?" Hinata smiled, her memories of them were nice.

"Shall we merge our mindverses?" she asked.

"Yes Seria, please do that." Hinata was happy, now she could get away from Konoha to explain to Hanabi.

She still had to tell her that she had something inside her that was quite different (AN: NOT a tailed demon! I'm not making her super Mary sue and OOC).

_Karin's mindverse_

"Oi Karin, it's time to meet Seria's host!"

"I'm coming Helio! I still need my plan notes! (AKA: important facts and theories in her mind)"

"Well hurry up! We're both merging midverses RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Karin finally got all her information and prepared to meet Hinata….

_Kirigakure-Hanabi, Nami, and Kai_

"Are you ready guys? We have to leave quickly!" Hanabi called out to her friends.

"One moment, I just need to take out the last of the capsules!" Nami yelled.

"And I have to finish packing them!" Kai called back to Hanabi.

Hanabi looked around in her mind to see what she had done.

All they had to do was, get some supplies, thank the Mizukage, take the capsules, and prepare for their adventure.

She sat down on a chair and thought about what had happened the day before….

_The day before-a few minutes after Kai and Nami's confession_

It was silent.

It took a while for Hanabi to fully look at the situation at hand.

They told her that they had gotten her into a deep mess, but was still able to get out if she left them today.

She finally had decided what to do.

"I'm not leaving you alone!" she sat up quickly, startling everyone sitting down at the restaurant.

"If I'm already in the goddamned mess, I sure as hell aint gonna come out of it and leave you behind!" She yelled again, someone told her to shut up.

"Aw you shut the hell up you damn sissy!" she threw a chopstick at him. He ran away.

"So don't you go saying things like that you goddamn idiots!"

"…..Where did you learn that language? You _are_ from a very prestigious clan." Nami looked at her.

"Konahamuru…."

"Okay then…but don't go regretting this later." Kai looked up and from that point on, they began the quest of finding Karin.

_Present day_

"Hanabi! Wake up! We still gotta get our supplies remember?" Kai poked her nose.

"Yeah, let's get over to Kumo by eight!" Nami pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sorry I spaced out there, let's get going!" Hanabi smiled as they walked towards the Mizukage's office…

* * *

*AN: Yay! Some actual progress here! I KNOW about Seria and Helio, but they are not biju in any way. I'll tell you what they are next time. Please R&R ! Happy new years!*


End file.
